Fallen Desire
by NightAssassinBanira
Summary: The mew mews have moved on from their fighting days except from the aliens. They stay with the girls now. The girls never want to deal with fighting, but does that change when they find a fallen dream in the woods in need of their help? Summary sucks.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Banira: Yay! I'm starting my first story! **

**Ichigo: Lots of fluff. **

**Banira: Later Pinky. You and Kisshu mostly! **

**Kisshu: Awesome! **

**Ichigo: Oh great. **

**Banira: Shhhhh. Start the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>_The aliens have returned and Taruto is with Pudding (of course) Pai is with Lettuce (duh!) and Kisshu is with Ichigo, since Masaya has cheated on her. Mint is with Ryou and Zakuro is with Keiichiro. Everyone is happy and the girls are glad that they no longer have to use their mew powers. That is until they find a strange younge girl in the woods, that everyone is willing to die to protect. _

**Chapter 1 **

Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding are skipping around the park trying to find the aliens. Lettuce smiled, "Ichigo-san don't you think we should just go check at the cafe? You know they end up being there quiet often."

Ichigo nodded, linking her arm with Lettuce's. "You're right. Let's go back. Pudding! Come on! We are heading over to the cafe."

"Ok Ichigo-san!" Pudding giggled and ran up to her older sisters. "Pudding wants to see Taru-Taru again. Let's hurry." Pudding sprinted out of the park, with Ichigo and Lettuce running behind.

When the three girls entered the cafe they found Zakuro and Mint, along with Ryou, Keiichiro, and their boys waiting at the tables. "Well finally Kitten!" Kisshu laughed. "Where have you three been?"

The three of them went and sat down with them at the tables. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Pudding took Lettuce and I to the park looking for you three. Lettuce suggested we come back. Lucky for us we have her around." Pai smiled at Lettuce and she blushed. "Anyways can we go to the woods now?"

"Yes! We have been waiting for you boys to take us forever! I'm dying to search the woods again." Mint grinned nudging Ryou in the stomach playfully.

Keiichiro smiled charmingly (as always.) "We can leave now, but we don't understand what is your girls obsession is with the woods now."

The girls all shrugged and dragged the boys out of the cafe. After twenty minutes of hiking they were deeper into the forest then any of them had ever gone. Suddenly the other saw Zakuro stop and stare in a different direction.

"Are you ok Zakuro?" Mint asked her shaking her shoulder. She simply pointed toward a white light deeper in the trees.

"What is that?" Lettuce wondered in awe.

"I dont know, na no da. Pudding wants to find out though!" Pudding ran off the trail to the light, ignoring the calls of her friends. Begging her to come back. Once Pudding got to the light she gasped. The others eventually followed her and mimicked the gasp.

Laying on the dirt floor in front of them was a younge girl about their age. (Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint) She had long black hair, creamy skin, and only a blanket of white silk covering her torso. The all exchanged a conserned glance, because the younge girl didn't look to be breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Banira:Ok so a bad start, but this is just to get the idea of what is happening. The rest will be much much better. <strong>

**Ichigo: Wait is she dead? **

**Tart: Oh course not you old hag! What would be the point of this if she was dead? **

**Banira: Exactly. Now you two stop fighting! **

**Pudding: *giggles* Please leave your reviews for Banira-san! Let her know if she should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Banira: Chapter two because I'm bored. **

**Mint: Ya great reason. **

**Banira: Shut up Mint. **

**Lettuce: Mint-san you really shouldn't be so mean to Banira. She can make us do whatever she wants. **

**Banira: Exactly why I am nice to Lettuce! She is my favorite. Oh and Pudding. **

**Pudding: Yay, na no da! Pudding will do the disclaimer. Banira doesn't own tokyo mew mew! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Pudding knelt down by the girl and rubbed her shoulder softly. "Hello, na no da. Missy can you wake up now?" The others worked to caution her, but she wouldn't move from the girls side.

Sleepily the younge girl yawned, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up still clutching the silk blanket. Her eyes were a deep blodd red. She blinked at them and cocked her head to the side. A smile covered her face and became warmer every second. "Hello there. My name is Usha Usagi. Who are all of you?" She looked over herself and gasped. "What happened to my clothes?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us that." Pai said. "However we can introduce ourselves."

Pudding giggled and jumped up. "My name is Pudding and this is Taruto! It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo took a step to be by Pudding. "My names is Ichigo." She gestured to Kisshu. "And that's Kisshu."

"I'm Lettuce." She smiled shyly. "This is Pai-san."

"I'm Mint." Mint grinned. She grabbed Ryous arm. "This is Ryou."

"And I am Zakuro. This is Keiichiro." Zakuro nodded at the girl.

She stood up keeping the blanket around herself. "It's very nice to meet you all. Do any of you happen to have some clothes I could ware?"

"Oh yes! Of course." Lettuce open the bag over her shoulder and pulled out an extra pair of her clothes. "Sorry if they dont fit."

"Oh no those should be perfect." She took them in one hand and back behind the nearest tree. A few moments later she walked back in the plad skirt, blouse, and sandels. "Cute clothes Lettuce."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Now," Ryou started. "We would like you to tell us as much about yourself as possible."

Usha giggled. "Oh yes silly me. Like I said my name is Usha Usagi and I have seen to fallen from my home. I do not recall why my clothes are gone, but I do remember that I fell trying to run away. You see I was being chased and sadly in not the most balanced girl."

"You live in the trees?" Zakuro asked curiously. "That's very interesting. You do not have a house in town."

Usha's thought were confused. 'They believe my home is in the trees? Very nice. For now that is my cover.' "Oh no. My parents live farther away, but I refused to move with them. The nature is beautiful and easier to survive in then you would believe. However it seems that I have recently run out of great food sources."

"So you are hungry?" Kisshu asked. "Well we could take you to get something to eat if you'd like."

The others nodded in agreement. Usha nodded eagerly. "Oh yes please! I really would love that. Are you sure you do not mind?" She asked so sweetly. The others had wide eyes staring at her. Each were eager to help in any way they could.

"Of course not." Ichigo agreed. She took one of Usha's hands. "Come on. We work at a cafe, so there is plenty for you to eat!"

She hugged Ichigo and smiled at the others. "Thank you everyone. I really do appreciate this. You help is well appreciated."

* * *

><p><strong>Banira: I believe this one was better then last. <strong>

**Usha: Yay! I'm finally here! **

**Others: Hello Usha! **

**Usha: Hello everyone. ^_^ **

**Banira: Well ok then. I hope people enjoy it. **

**Usha: Make sure to leave reviews so Banira knows to continue. **


End file.
